


Day 18 - Treat

by GemmaRose



Series: OC-tober [9]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Injury, M/M, treatment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27182236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose
Summary: Medbay is always busy after a fight. Springer's used to it.
Relationships: Original Cybertronian Character(s)/Original Cybertronian Character(s), Springer (Transformers) & Original Character(s)
Series: OC-tober [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958275
Kudos: 3





	Day 18 - Treat

Springer grimaced, keeping his optics focused on the far wall of the cavern which had been turned into their medbay. Calidus was no trained medic, but apparently being sparkbonded to the CMO had left a decent amount of useful knowledge behind because in Geronimo’s absence their leader had stepped up to keep medbay running smoothly. A necessity, after the fight they’d just been in.

“We’ve got numbers.” Meteor said, wings flicking in agitation, twice per sharp clack of his thrusters on the cave floor.

“How bad?” Calidus asked, the welder in his hand moving steadily over Springer’s thigh, piecing him back together one chunk of plating at a time.

“Well, it doesn’t look good.” Meteor said, wings sweeping back and tilting low, deferential the way he only was when he expected Calidus to be angry, though Springer had never once seen their leader take his anger out on someone who hadn’t willingly stepped into the ring with him. “We lost a quarter of our ground fighters, just over a third of the air force, the record of isolated cells and frequencies we use to contact them was scrubbed before anyone could make a copy, and...”

“And they got Geronimo.” Calidus finished, his field dark with grief and anger. “How much did we get out, supply-wise?”

“Splendid was near enough to the armoury to get almost half our munitions, but this is all we have left for medical supplies.” Meteor’s mouth pressed into a thin line, crimson optics looking down the length of his sharp, Vosnian nasal ridge at the datapad in his hand. “For fuel... we have enough to last us a decacycle, at most.”

“Well, frag.” Springer dropped his helm down against the pop-up berth, letting his optics wander from the wall to the mechs laid out on tarps, some missing limbs and others sporting rough patch jobs.

“What are we going to do, Sir?” Meteor asked, and Springer bit his lip. That was never a good sign, Meteor getting formal with Calidus. That meant he was actually worried.

“We’re going to treat our wounded.” Calidus said, his voice low and dangerous. “We’re going to get as many mechs on their pedes as we can. And then we’re getting my conjunx back.”

“Boss.” Springer spoke up, and when Calidus’s optics met his they were so bright the blue had leeched near entirely out. “I know we’re all No Mech Left Behind, but-”

“But nothing.” Calidus spat, doorwings quivering with the same rage that pricked in his field and dripped from his seams in gleaming ribbons of fire. “Geronimo is my conjunx, and I am _not_ leaving him in Functionist hands an _instant_ longer than I absolutely have to.”

“I’ll say it’s because he’s our CMO.” Meteor said, his wings relaxing slightly, still canted low and swept back but no longer held in tight parallel. “His security clearance is second only to yours, after all. If the Functionists try to tap into his processor, they could get their claws on any number of our secrets.”

“It’s settled, then.” Calidus nodded, turning his attention back to reconstructing Springer’s leg. “Pick whichever trine is most ready and put them on reconnaissance, I want to know where the Council is massing their troops by first light.”

“Right away, Calidus.” Meteor snapped a salute, and Springer returned his gaze to the ceiling.

“You’re going to charge the facility yourself, aren’t you?” he asked, keeping his voice low enough it wouldn’t carry over the murmur of conversation.

“If I have to, yes.” Calidus’s nod was short and sharp, his hands steady as he fitted another shard of plating in place and set to welding. “I’d like a Wrecker or two for backup, though.”

“Take the triplets.” he said after a moment. Rack Ruin and Ripon had suffered some minor damages in the attack and escape, but they’d been able to drag him to safety after his leg got blown to slag so they were probably still ready to fight. “Whirl and Sandstorm will be needed in the air, after the airforce took that hit.”

“Thank you.” Calidus said, his field going smooth and calm. “Really, Springer. Thank you for joining us, for keeping faith in me, even after...”

“Hey.” Springer lifted a hand to rest on Calidus’s shoulder. “No mech can be perfect all the time. Pit, if you were I never woulda convinced the Wreckers to sign on.”

“Still.” Calidus shook his helm, returning his attention to treating Springer’s leg. “How am I supposed to change the world if I can’t even keep my followers safe?”

“You’re not.” Springer shrugged, and flashed an easy smile when Calidus gave him a look of blank horror. “ _We_ are going to change the world. Not you, not me, not Meteor or Geronimo or- or that truck Splendid who grabbed our scrap on the way out.”

“Right, right.” Calidus chuckled, field loosening some from its tight furl, _appreciation affection trust_ lapping against Springer’s EM receptors. “One mech is strong, ten are stronger.”

“A hundred, a thousand.” he recited, quitting the same piece of AVL rhetoric as Calidus, the same pamphlet they’d taken and tweaked to encourage more _direct_ action than the Anti-Vocationist League would ever condone. “We change Cybertron together, or not at all.”

“I think this is done.” Calidus said, gently patting the mess of weld lines which made up most of his right leg from mid-thigh down to the knee. “You won’t be in any shape to fight, but by the time we have Geronimo back you should be mobile enough to transit to a new base under your own power.”

“Aww, you mean we’re not staying here?” he teased, gesturing at the cavern around them. “I think it’s very Us.”

“Dork.” Calidus swatted him on the hip. “I’ll get some of the nurses to move you to a recharge mat. Try to rest, okay?”

“Is that your advice as my commanding officer, or as my doctor?” he asked, flashing Calidus a cheeky grin.

“That’s me not wanting to deal with your whining all night.” Calidus laughed, shoving at his face with a weathered hand. “I’ve got more patients to treat than just you, after all.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Springer waved a hand at him. “Go, keep us all in one piece.”

Calidus laughed, and Springer shuttered his optics with a smile. The Council had definitely knocked them around, but they’d get through this. Calidus wasn’t the type to give up easily. If he was, Springer never would’ve agreed to follow him.

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies to any not-logged-in readers, but due to an ex who refuses to leave me alone I have had to disable anon comments. Kudos are still open though, and if you want to scream (or would like me to write a fic for you) come check me out on Pillowfort! No account required to get my discord, and I'm always happy to chat. [[Link](https://www.pillowfort.social/GemmaRose)]


End file.
